


Ascenseur

by Methoxyethane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Serious It's just Porn, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if they don't die of suffocation on this elevator, Tsukishima was fairly certain Kuroo was going to be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascenseur

**Author's Note:**

> one of those "gimme a prompt and I'll whip one out as fast as I can"s

How was it, Tsukishima reflected, that the very moment Kuroo realized the elevator they were on had stalled, he had been all over Kei like it been the firing pistol of a race. "You know, the elevator could start up again at literally any moment," he said conversationally, one of his hands settled indecisively on the back of Kuroo's head as his boyfriend sucked lovingly on his neck.

"Yeah," Kuroo agreed loftily, hands groping at the buckle of Tsukishima's belt. "So we better make this quick, huh?"

Tsukishima sighed, caught halfway between the urge to roll his eyes and shove his boyfriend off and the way he felt compelled to draw Tetsurou in closer. A bite to the sensitive skin of his pulse point that sent a shiver down Kei's spine and suddenly Kuroo was pulling away, Tsukishima caught by the urge to drag him back to his neck. Instead, Kuroo dropped down to his knees, and Kei realized that his belt and pants both had come undone by Kuroo's skilled fingers before he'd even noticed. Smooth motherfucker, Kei thought with a flush.

He hadn't been fully hard when Kuroo went down there, but it was only a few moments and the feeling of that hand reaching into his underwear to pull his cock out before Kei was more than ready. Actually, he decided very quickly as Kuroo licked at his member - that that was a lie. He was not ready. Not ready at all. In fact he was pretty sure his knees were gonna give out.

On the other hand, if he did fall over it's not like he had anywhere to go. The elevator was small and both of them were sort of massively tall, so Tsukishima leaned back against the elevator doors to brace himself without really having to go anywhere. And a good thing he did, too, because when Kuroo sucked the head of Kei's dick into his mouth his knees really did buckle, a shudder racking his entire body at the sensation of Kuroo's tongue playing with the tip of his cock as he suckled at it.

"Fuck," Tsukishima swore quietly, fingers curling in Kuroo's hair against his will. A muffled chuckle vibrated around his dick as Kuroo slid more into his mouth, and under the gasp that Kei let out he opened his eyes to look down and see Kuroo smirking around his cock. "D-don't get so smug, you ass," Tsukishima tried to bite back, but it ended up sounding more like a moan to his own ears.

Kuroo's response was to bat his eyelashes exaggeratedly, bobbing his head quickly so that the head of Kei's cock brushed against the ridged roof of his mouth with every movement. Kei's head slammed against the back of the elevator doors loudly, biting his lips against the moans threatening to spill out. Fuckfuckfuck, Kuroo was unfair! Hot and wet and slippery and his tongue just never stopped squirming under the bottom of Tsukishima's cock and fuck, he was gonna lose his shit so fast. Fucking Kuroo and his stupid sexy mouth.

His face felt hot and his groin felt tight and he had to stop himself from moving his hips to fuck into Kuroo's mouth, thighs tense and shaking under Tetsurou's hand. Trying to distract himself from the way Kuroo had swallowed down as much of Kei's cock as he could and started sucking like a vacuum, Kei forced his eyes open, searching for something to look at that wasn't Kuroo's lips millimeters away from his pubic hair. What he saw instead was the mirrored ceiling of the elevator. In which was, of course, was their own reflection, where an albeit awkwardly-angled full-bodied view of Kuroo on his knees in between Tsukishima's legs.

"I-I'm gonna come," Tsukishima choked out quickly, knees shaking. "Tetsurou I'm gonna come-" Kuroo only sucked harder, scraping his teeth carefully against the top and bottom of his cock and Kei was finished. He shuddered violently, back curling as his knees finally gave out, coming hard with a loud gasp. At the same time that Tsukishima's legs gave out, Kuroo choked on the hot spill of come in his mouth, shoving off Kei just as Tsukishima was collapsing on top of him and sending both of them into an awkward pile on the floor. And then, when they tried to extract themselves and get up off the floor, the elevator jarred back to life, sprawling them into an even worse mess than before.

Kuroo of course just laughed, shoving himself off the floor and chirping out "Good timing!"

Tsukishima sat up. Adjusted his glasses. And then, he slammed his hand onto the the emergency stop button, the elevator screeching back to a halt. It was his turn to smirk now, "I'm not done with you yet."

 


End file.
